potatomanfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshmallow Girl
Marshmallow Girl or Sarah Mashmine, directs here. For other articles relating to this character. Go to Sarah Mashmine (disambiguation). '' '''Sarah May Mashmine, '''otherwise known and referred as '''Marshmallow Girl '''or '''Princess Sarah, '''is a fictional character and the deuteragonist, secondary protagonist and female protagonist from the Potato-Man series and franchise. She is a anthropomorphic marshmallow, who is the love interest and future wife, of the titular character of the franchise of the same name, and heroine from, Mashland. She is very good friends with Potato-Man, once his sidekick and big admirer. Appearance During the development of The Adventures of Potato-Man, the original first spin-off title of Potato-Man history, in development of character design. She was designed as a cheeky character, She appeared with now blue-bow as she modernly deed, not wearing headwear in development. She wore shiny golden boots and commonly, white gloves. Sarah modernly in 2018, had a different aspect in design, where she commonly appeared rarely with a baby blue bow, sometimes a "diamond blue" color scheme. Sarah also appeared with a hat with a flower strapped in the middle, in most appearances. Appearance Description Sarah in the series, is a anthropmorphic marshmallow who accompanies two perfect noodlish, arms, and a legs, wearing golden boots, and wearing gloves as her attire. She appears sometimes, wearing a blue boy. She has medium eyelashes, medium brown eyes, a round nose, with no ears visible. Concept and creation Sarah was created a picked date in "March 10, 2016", during the development of the Adventures of Potato-Man original comic strip-title as the first title. She was designed by the creator of the Potato-Man series, Victorious Pennie, and ex-step sibling co-partner, Jazera Thomas, who gave the character the name "Sarah" cause based off her biblical middle name, "Sarai" which was the originated name and obvious nickname for the name Sarah. Sarah was creates secondarily after Potato-Man, on the date, cause she was originally created for a solo comic. Sarah then was given blackish, cute-ish eyes by Thomas for her appearance, but Pennie decided it would'nt fit for the character, and it was sort of disturbing for him as well. So was this was changed. After that day, Pennie had began the comic with Sarag's appearance. Her originated role in the comic before beginning to be a series, was to a "Princess Peach" type character to Potato-Man, with the role of Potato-Man having to rescue her from the villain, also agreed by Thomas. But Pennie decided that that plot was less unique, and wanted to go further than what he proposed. In 2018, Sarah's role changed, as Pennie updated her characteristic roles a bit more sufficient. Thomas was not nessessarily happy with the eye change, Thomas also after the development later, was later never involved with Sarah's history as a character in the ''Potato-Man franchise. She began, to appear less of a damsel "princess" type character, but open main character type. Her surname "Mashmine" was confirmed the day, Potato-Man's family was created, that would be her new married surname, after she married Potato-Man. In 2019, it was also confirmed her maiden birth surname was "Marshalls", and in 2018, her middle name was going to "May", and also known as her heroic ego, Marshmallow Girl, was confirmed, but was never used much. Pennie wanted to add this heroic ego to Sarah, cause she wanted Sarah to have a heroic ego persona like, the protagonist, Potato-Man. But it was never used commonly. Appearance in media Personality Sarah is a very humble, sweet and sympathetic girl, she is very polite and mature, and never selfish, She Origin Concept and creation Trivia * Although Sarah on the other half is description shown, as "independent and also a defender". She has also got kidnapped serval times, throughout in the series, starting with the events of Potato-Man 3. * Sarah's design on her cheeks, are sometimes known as "cheeky" to describe Sarah as a cute character. * Sarah has been kidnapped by Tomato-Man, in the comic strip of Hot Knapper. Tomato-Man was seeming trying to harrass her, plus torture her, it is known he is trying to marry her, once he lures traps for, and destroys Potato-Man. * Sarah happens to be rivals with Patricia Mashmine who is trying to marry Potato-Man as well, but is completely obsessed with him, if Potato-Man doesn't marry her, she'll torture him. * * More added later. References